


I'm just curious

by alexthegremlin



Series: Oh my Darlin' Clementine [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Kiss, and some confident!violet cause heck yeah, dbhsjdbh, i cant tag shit to save my life but like yeah, love that, some nice old fluff, some shy!clem too, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthegremlin/pseuds/alexthegremlin
Summary: An au where the outbreak never happened, but Clem is sent to Ericsons cause she's a pretty troubled kid.





	I'm just curious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the discord fam. Again. 
> 
> There's so much dialogue in this one hbdj sorry

"So what're you in for?"  
  
Clem arched a brow, "what the fuck is this? An interrogation?"  
  
The blonde stranger raised both hands, "whoa. Heh. Just curious."  
  
"Ugh. Fights. I'm in here cause I get into a fuck ton of fights. Happy?"  
  
The blonde nodded, "you win 'em?"  
  
"Of fucking course."  
  
The stranger reached her hand out to Clementine, "I'm Violet, friends call me Vi." Clem shook her hand, hesitant at first.  
  
"Since we're asking each other questions. Why are you here?"

"I tortured my hamster and killed it." _Okay, what the fuck._  
  
Violet saw Clem's face, she laughed. "I'm fucking kidding you!"  
  
"O-oh."  
  
"In here cause parents didn't like me much. Thought I was too much of a hassle and sent me here."  
  
"Your parents sound like assholes."  
  
"They are."  
  
"So what about your parents?"  
  
"Uh, they were good, but they got in a car accident. My foster dad takes care of me now. He's good, not the same though."  
  
Violet was surprised, "oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's fine. It's been years so it's all in the past."  
  
Violet nodded, "lost someone too, so I know how it feels."  
  
Clem laughed, "we just met and and we're already telling our deep dark secrets."  
  
Violet chuckled, "yeah guess so. We'll be great friends. I know it."   
  
"Yeah, I can agree to that."

* * *

"Ughhh, holy shit I want a girlfriend."  
  
Clem looked at Violet in surprise, they were walking to class together. "You're gay?"  
  
"Yeah, thought it was fucking obvious with the rainbow patch and all that. Plus everyone in this shithole knows I'm gay."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You're okay with that kind of shit, right? Cause I'd be so disappointed if you're a homophobe."  
  
"What? No, no! Not one, gosh I hate those kinds of people."  
  
"Aight, cool. Anyway, I still want a girlfriend."  
  
Clem giggled, "okay dork."

* * *

"Vi!" Clem ran up to Violet, who was sitting on a table with her friends.  
  
"Oh hey, Clem! How's life?"  
  
The taller girl pulled Violet away from the table, "I don't know."  
  
"Uh, what do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Okay, I have a problem. I'm confused."  
  
Vi focused her attention on Clementine. "About what?"  
  
"About me! I think I might like girls."  
  
Violet's eyes widened, "okay. Uh. Same?"  
  
Clem smacked Vi's arm playfully, "my problem is that I have a crush on a girl in my class."  
  
"Oh?" Violet smirked. "Who is it?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Buzzkill."  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, how do I talk to her?"  
  
"Dude, just talk to her normally, maybe drop some hints you like her. Flirt a little bit."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes, that's it."

* * *

Violet was in her dorm, thinking. _Who the fuck does Clementine like? Bet it's Ruby. No, wait. It's Brody, definitely Brody._  Violet sat up from her bed as she heard someone knocking on the door, "it's open!" The door creaked open.  
  
"Sup Clem." The brunette didn't say anything, she went to Vi's bed and flopped down, groaning. "Uh, nice to see you too. I guess."  
  
Clem tilted her head to face Violet.  
  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Answer the question, Vi."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"How did you ask her out?"  
  
Violet looked down at her thumbs, twiddling with them, "she actually asked me out first."  
  
Clem was surprised, "no fucking way! I thought you would be the one to ask her out! You're so confident and pretty. Whoa."  
  
Violet grinned, "you think I'm pretty?"  
  
The taller girl blushed and pushed her baseball cap down, hiding her face. "Shut up."

  
"Aww, Clem. I'm flattered!"  
  
"Ughhh, you're so mean!"  
  
"I feel like I'm stealing you away from your lucky girl crush," Violet faked sniffled and wiped a non-existent tear away. "I have to turn you down, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're such a fucking ass," Clem grumbled, still hiding her face behind her cap.  
  
"Did ya talk to the love of your life yet?"  
  
"Oh my god! She is not the love of my life! And yes I did! She didn't seem to notice the hints though."  
  
Violet laughed, "of course. What did you say?"  
  
"It was more like what I did. I didn't really say much, but I did sit next to her closer than usual though."  
  
Violet laughed harder, "h-holy shit! That's not how you talk to girls! That's how you creep them out-" Violet was out of breath, still laughing.  
  
"I fucking hate you, Vi."  
  
"No, you don't."

* * *

"Viiiiii."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I suck at flirting."  
  
Violet nodded, she made Clem practice flirting with her and she was not doing well. "I know."  
  
"Please, help."  
  
She turned away from Clem, "sorry babe, but you can't be helped."   
  
"Noooo."  
  
She glanced back, "are you ever gonna tell me who you like? I might be able to help more if you tell me."  
  
"I-I can't. It's weird."  
  
"Oh please. You know Minerva?"  
  
"Yeah, the girl who apparently fought a fucking teacher last year and was expelled?"  
  
Vi winced, "yeah, I dated her."  
  
_"Holy shit."_  
  
"Yup."  
  
_"Holy fucking shit"_  
  
"Okay, you can stop."  
  
Clementine narrowed her eyes, "so when you were talking about the girl who asked you out first... that was Minnie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, I heard Minerva was really hot though."  
  
"She was."

* * *

Violet and Clementine were both laying down on Vi's bed silent for a while. "Hey, let's play truth or dare."  
  
Violet turned to Clem, "that sounds like a horrible idea," she sat up, grinning. "Let's do it."  
  
Clem grinned back, "Alright I'll start. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Fuck, uh truth!"  
  
She smirked. "How was your first kiss?"  
  
"Shitty and awkward."  
  
"Oh? Do tell."  
  
"Uh-uh. My turn now. Truth or Dare, oh my darling Clementine."  
  
"You're not original, Louis already made that joke."  
   
"Damn it, Louis."  
  
Clem laughed, "I choose dare."  
  
Violet didn't really think when she said the words before she could even stop herself, it was already out. "I dare you to kiss the lucky girl you like."  
  
Clem shook her head, "fuck that."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun!"  
  
"I will definitely not kiss her!"  
  
"Sad."  
  
Clem can't believe she was gonna say this, "fine, I will but, what do I get if I do, do it?"  
  
Vi didn't think that far, "uh. Your pick I guess?"  
  
"You're gonna fucking regret that." Clem smirked as Violet sighed, "I know."

"Just fucking do it already!"

* * *

The duo was in Vi's room again, Violet was yelling at Clem to kiss her crush again. "F-fucking. What if she rejects me?"  
  
Violet was exasperated, "dude! Who would reject you, you are the nicest, coolest, fucking badass person I know. Believe me, she ain't rejecting you."  
  
Clementine relaxed a little bit, "you better be right."  
  
She turned Clem to face the door, "now go get her you, useless bisexual!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Clementine turned to Violet, "one last thing." Clementine pulled Violet by her vest and pressed her lips hard against Vi's. Violet froze for a few seconds, but she kissed her back. Her mind running with thoughts like _WHOA CLEM LIKES ME????? HOLY SHIT._ They pulled away, breathless. Clem grinned, "You're so fucking oblivious."

Violet was still in shock, _"holy shit."_  
  
Clem placed a haste kiss on Vi's lips again, "so, didn't you say I get to pick what to do if I kissed the girl I liked?" The taller girl had a mischievous glint in her eyes, which made Violet worry.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah, good. Cause I have an idea."

* * *

"I fucking hate you for this."  
  
"No, you don't" They were both standing in the middle of the school cafeteria, students rushing around them.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
Clementine giggled, "sure you can."  
  
"Fuck. Fine okay." Violet stood on top of a table, getting the attention of a few people.  
  
"Attention everyone!" All eyes were on her now. _I'm gonna kill Clem._    
  
"Clementine Everett is the best thing that's ever happened in my life. She is smarter and cooler at everything I do and... She kissed me first." A few people laughed at the last bit. But other than that nobody really cared. After Violet had said that, everyone went back to their usual thing. The blonde got down the table, red as a tomato.  
  
Clem hugged her tight, laughing as she did. "See? was that so hard?"  
  
Violet grumbled, "I regret saying yes to you."

**Author's Note:**

> All typos, missing words, mistakes. Are all mine! I can't spell for shit. 
> 
> tumblr @its-gunna-be-mae


End file.
